


Waiting For Lucifer

by Winchester_at_Heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_at_Heart/pseuds/Winchester_at_Heart





	1. Chapter 1

"Lucifer! We have a problem! Downstairs! Now!" Castiel Novak screams at his older brother. 

Lucifer rolls his eyes, and winces as his brother's yell reaches his already pounding head. " Coming!", he yells back, wondering what Cass did this time. It takes him a minute to roll off his bed, and get the fuzzy feeling out of his head. Once he does, he heads down the stairs.

Once he makes his way to the source of the yelling, he finds Castiel sitting on the floor, trying, and failing, to calm a crying Anna. Of course. She must have hurt herself again. Great. Just great. "What's wrong babe? " He asks, concern in his voice.

"I don't feel good Luci. My head hurts." She sobs.

"Mine does too." He replies, watching Anna's eyes go wide. "Yeah. How about we head to my room, and you can lie down for a nap" he proposes. Anna nods, and the pair of them head upstairs again, Luci carrying the small girl.

Lucifer didn't realize how heavy such a small girl could be. It might just be that his muscles are getting weaker though. He knew that would be a side effect. He lays Anna on his bed, and watches her spread out as she sleeps. He is so enthralled in watching he, that he doesn't notice the door frame he is about to watch into. Of course, that is exactly when his little brother Gabriel decides to show up.

" Great job Luce. Real smooth" Gabe mocks, earning himself a death stares from Luci.

"Shut up. I'm busy. And anyways, I have to take care of Anna, who is getting sick, since some of us are too busy making out with every girl we meet to bother. "

Gabe smirks, obviously hiding something. "And this is a huge bother to you because..? " He prompts. Noticing the bags under Luci's eyes, he quickly adds on. " Oh. You're getting sick too. That's why. Sucks for you I guess. " Lucifer rolls his eyes again, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity, when all of a sudden he gets dizzy, and grips the door frame. "Go to bed. You're sick. If you pass out you can't take care of Anna, and I might have to."  Gabe tells him.

"Can't. Need to get Anna some medicine, and stuff. " Lucifer objects.

"I can get it for you. I'll bring it in when I get home. " Lucifer raises a brow at this declaration from the 16 year old. Where exactly would he be going? As if he is reading his mind , Gabe continues. "I'm going on a date okay. He's a nice boy." Lucifer starts to object, but Gabe cuts him off. " Yes, a boy. So, no, I don't go around making out with every girl I meet. Sometimes it's a boy. Wait, why am I telling you this. You already knew I was bi. I told you years ago. Whatever. Sam and I have stuff to do. See ya."

And at this declaration, Gabe walks out, leaving Lucifer to deal with the feverish Anna on his bed. He does, simply by going to the bed, and fixing the covers over Anna, and grabbing a spare blanket for himself. He might as well try and get some sleep. So he does, knowing he will regret giving up his bed when he wakes up, but not really caring.


	2. 2

When Luci wakes up, it is to the pounding of feet outside his room. He glances at his bed, and comes to the conclusion that it is Anna. She must have gotten worse in the past few hours while Lucifer slept. He struggles to get up, quickly remembering why he doesn't normally sleep on the floor. Each and every one of his muscles hurt, but that's not something new. He's already awake, he might as well go take care of Anna. As he finally gets himself standing, he grabs the blanket he had been using, so he can give it to Anna. 

The walk down the hallway is a lot harder than it should be. The walls and floor are swimming in front of his eyes, and he finally ends up having to stumble along with a hand on the wall to keep him upright. He forgets all of this when he sees Anna on the floor though. He drops down to her, and wraps the blanket around her shoulders. She smiles up at him for a half second, before she drops her head back down. She seems to finish, and starts walking down the hall back to Lucifer's room, shivering despite the blanket around her. 

Lucifer grabs what he will need from the washroom cabinet, and slowly follows behind Anna, hand on the wall again. Suddenly, Anna rushes past him, back into the bathroom, and by what Luce can hear, just in time. When she comes back, tears are running down Anna's cheeks, and Luci can't help but just want to carry her, and take all of this pain away from her. Except, besides the fact that it's impossible, it, combined with everything he is already dealing with, would probably kill him. Anna looks to be in so much pain, that Luci ends up apologizing for her being sick. As if it's his fault. 

"I know it hurts. And I'm sorry babe. But let's check that fever of yours and get some meds in you. You'll feel better after."  Anna nods, and climbs back up onto Luci's bed. "Open up'' She does. A few minutes later,  the thermometer beeps, and Luci checks it. "It's only a little bit of a fever. Only 99°. Not too bad. " Luci tucks Anna in and heads out, this time avoiding the door, not that Gabe is actually home to notice. 

Lucifer decides that he should probably get something for Anna to drink when she wakes up, since her stomach probably can't handle food at the moment. This being said, the stairs are a challenge of their own. Despite this, he walks into the dining area, where Castiel's friend is sitting. "Hey Dean." he says, almost whispering, due to his pounding head. 

"Hey Luce. Are you okay? " Dean responds, most likely noticing the volume of Lucifer's words, and the dark bags under his eyes. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Anna isn't feeling too well, so I came to get her some water. "

"Are you sure? You don't look so great. Are you getting sick too? " 

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence. " Lucifer snaps, and sulks to get Anna her drink. 

When he arrives, she is asleep on his bed, just like when he left. He sets down the water on his bedside table, and heads back over to the corner he had been sleeping in. A few hours pass, and all that happens is Lucifer tries, and fails to sleep, and Anna tosses and turns. Until she sits up, almost four hours later. Luci sees this, and rushes over to her.  "Drink." He says handing over the water. She nods, and gulps it , seeming to forget about her stomach until it flips. Luci rushes after her as she heads back to the bathroom she had been in earlier that same day.


	3. 3

Luci's head still feels like someone has taken a hammer to it, and the vile scent of puke in the hall is definitely not helping. Someone needs to clean that up, but it won't be him, since us is busy as he pulls back Anna's hair in front of the toliet. She bobs back and forth, for almost ten minutes while Luci struggles to keep his eyes open. He can hear the front door open, and Gabe's voice come through it along with another voice he doesn't recognize. "Gabe! Clean up on aisle- wait all of them. " Luci calls to him, voice cracking immensely. Gabe walks into the bathroom, obviously bothered. 

"Nope. Busy. Talking to Moose. Do it yourself. " Gabe replies. Luci death stares him, and he finally goes to the broom closet and picks up the mop. " This is the one and only time Lucifer. From now on, you take care of it." 

Luci picks up Anna, who has fallen asleep over the toliet. She looks so small compared to her eight years. She doesn't stir, but he is happy to feel the sweat that means her fever has broken. He was afraid it might not break any time soon, and he would have to watch her suffer for even longer, while knowing that he couldn't help. Each and every part of his body objects to the added weight as he walks. Since both arms are holding Anna, Luce can't hold himself up as he walks, so he ends up taking a few steps, and having to stop, making the short walk take an eternity.

Lucifer lays Anna down on his bed, letting her spread out. He sits down in his office chair and waits for her to wake back up so he can give her more medicine, and see if her fever has really broken. Or at least he tries, dozing off within minutes. 

When he wakes up, the hallway outside of his room no longer smells of puke. It seems Gabe was actually useful for once. Lucifer wonders where the rest of the family is. Gabe is probably in his room with his new boyfriend, who is probably that unknown voice, but what about the rest of the family. Curious of their whereabouts, he stumbles down the stairs to find a tall boy, like really tall, walking out of the living room. 

"Hey. I'm Sam. Lucifer right? I've met the rest of the family except Lucifer and Anna, and I can guess your not her." The boy, Sam, asks, jokingly, noticing Luce and stopping. Luci nods. Luci smiles at Sam, and turns on his heels to find Cass. "Gabe said he would be back soon. It was nice to meet you. " Sam calls to his back. Luce waves, not wanting to seem rude, but also not seeing the point in getting attached to this kid, Gabe will dump him by the end of the week.

After walking around the house for a good fifteen minutes, Lucifer finds his little brother, and Gabe's twin, Castiel. He is huddled on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, and a box of tissues by his side. His friend Dean is sitting near him, and he waves at Luci. " Is he sick? " Luce inquires, earning himself a curt nod from Dean. "Okay. Have fun with that." Luce says, walking into the kitchen.

Sitting in the kitchen counter is a note, most likely from Gabe. "Gone out. Cass has a cold, and Dean is taking care of him. I think. Luci is in charge as always. If he is still asleep or too busy to help, ask Mikey. He is the least sick. I think. But Cass just has a cold. But he is Cass and takes 'man flu' to another level. But Mikey just has allergies. But Cass is Cass and doesn't understand that a cold is not gonna kill him. Or figure it out. I'm outta here before I get sick. If you need meds ask Dean. He is the healthy one. I hope. Be back in a few days. ~Gabe. " So Gabe has left Lucifer in a house full of sick people, and told them all to go to him with any problems. So much for a peaceful few days. 

So, Gabe, Cass, and Anna are accounted for. Where is Michael. He's probably in his room. Time to go check. What Luci finds is pitiful. A grown man, just as old as Lucifer, his twin actually, who is hiding under his covers,sneezing his head off, red and teary eyed and using toliet paper as tissues all because he was afraid to go to the store and buy allergy medicine and tissues by himself.


	4. 4

The huddled mass that Lucifer finds is absolutely pitiful. Mikey is honestly curled up in on himself just because his allergies are getting to him. He looks up at Lucifer and groans. "I'm dying Luce. Tell my parents I love them." 

"You are not dying Mike. It's called allergies. And parents. What's that? We don't exactly have those. Just the five of us. And Dean. He eats enough of our food to count." Luci jokes. " Come on. Get out of bed. Just buy medicine, and you'll feel better, and can help me take care of the sick ward." Michael just grunts, and rolls back over. "Up and at 'em Mike. You're 21, you can function on your own. "

Mikey whimpers and mumbles to Luci. "I don't like going to the store. Will you go? Please." 

"Nope. I'm watching the sick Peanut Gallery. You need to go."

"Will you come with? So I don't have to go alone." Michael begs. 

"I'm kinda busy, you know, supervising everyone since the only other adult in this family is being a whiny baby about allergies. " Luci says, with a pointed glare. Mikey looks up at him from his blanket burrito. "Fine! Whatever!" Luci says after a few minutes, exasperated. Mike smiles up at him, and starts climbing out of bed. 

After what seems to be hours, Michael and Lucifer are at the door, ready to leave. As they are doing a mental tally of what they need to buy, Dean rushes up to them. "Can I join you? Cass won't shush. He's my boy- he's my friend, I mean, but he won't shut his cake hole about being sick, and it's driving me freaking crazy. " He says. Luci nods, and smiles from his place leaned against the wall. " Thanks. I'll call him and see if he needs anything once we get to the store. " Luci raises an eyebrow. " Yes, I know his phone is running out of minutes. Why do you think I'm calling instead of just asking now. Or texting. That's much easier ." The boys leave, and once they reach the store, Dean pulls out his phone, and dials Cass on speaker. 

"Dean. Why did you leave me?" Cass groans into the phone, his gravelly voice made even worse by the cold.

"Hey dude. Me and Luce and Mikey are at the store. Do you need anything?" Dean asks. 

"An escape from this torture. And food." 

"You sound like crap Cass. Are you alright?" Michael adds in, wanting to mess with the boy. 

"Don't ask stupid questions. Of course not. I'm dying you idiot." Cass retorts. 

The three boys break into laughter at the declaration that this cold is going to kill the boy, until Cass objects. "This isn't funny Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes. " They all give some half apology, and end the call. 

"Wow. Overdramatic much" Mikey teases. 

"Your one to talk. " Luce says, and then walks off to get the medication for Mike. 

Finally, they return with Mikey smiling, and happy because the allergy medicine is supposed to kick in any minute now, and Dean happy for his welcome break from Castiel's whining. As expected, Cass is still on the couch, all bundled up. As soon as he sees Dean, he sits up. "What did you bring me? Death? " 

"I didnt bring that. It cost too much. But I brought treats. Kinda. Luce bring me the bag." Lucifer does, and Dean continues, sitting next to Cass and pulling objects out as he names them. "I brought pie for me, because pie, and ice cream since your voice sounds like crap, so I'm sure your throat must be killing you. I get some too though. I have cold medicine, and cough drops too." Castiel starts coughing, so Dean stops for a second, and puts his hand on the boys back, rubbing circles on it until the fit passes. 

"Mikey. I'm cold. Will you bring me my coat." Cass whines. Mikey does, returning a minute later with a huge trenchcoat. 

Dean is about to get back to naming all the things he brought Cass, until Castiel yawns, and curls up with his head in his lap. "Can you put these away?" He mouths to Luci, who does. About ten minutes pass, and Dean can see Castiel shivering despite the coat, so he shifts carefully as not to wake the sleeping boy, and takes off his flannel, wrapping it around Cass's body. 

A bit later, probably around an hour, Castiel wakes up, sounding as if he is going to cough up a lung. Dean rubs his back through the ordeal, helping him into a sitting position. Finally Cass finishes, red faced, and Dean stands up. "I'm gonna go get some medicine for you. I'll be back in a second. " Cass reaches out, and shakily grabs Dean's tee shirt. 

"But Dean. I don't want medicine. I want you. "


End file.
